1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nutritional supplement and methods for making same for use in connection with nutrition. The nutritional supplement and methods for making same have particular utility in connection with consumption of garlic and apple cider vinegar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nutritional supplements and methods for making same are desirable for supplementing the intake of nutrition from foods. Garlic and apple cider vinegar are currently available in separate forms and are popular with consumers. However, heretofore these two ingredients have not been available together. By combining garlic and apple cider vinegar into one convenient, easy to take tablet, capsule, or gel encapsulated liquid, a person only has to consume one pill instead of two. Furthermore, consumption of garlic and apple cider vinegar in pill form allows for a higher concentration of active ingredients than are present in naturally occurring garlic and apple cider vinegar. Furthermore, potentially offensive tastes and odors present in naturally occurring garlic and apple cider vinegar are avoided.
The use of dietary supplements is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,853 to Manning et al. discloses a dietary supplement. However, the Manning et al. '853 patent does not have garlic, and has further drawbacks of not reacting the apple cider vinegar with lecithin and chloroform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,086 to Craft discloses a DHEA-containing nutritional supplement and methods for making same that contains a variety of vitamins, minerals, and plant extracts. However, the Craft '086 patent does not have apple cider vinegar, and additionally does not lyophilize its ingredients.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,568 to Riley discloses a modular system of dietary supplement compositions for optimizing health benefits and methods that is composed of seven distinct modules for improving public health by ensuring adequate intake of micronutrients. However, the Riley '568 patent does not have apple cider vinegar, and also does not lyophilize its ingredients.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,960 to Campagne discloses a preparation of concentrated natural vinegar. However, the Campagne '960 patent does not include garlic, and does not react the vinegar with lecithin and chloroform.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,695 to Hirosaki et al. discloses a method for manufacturing a tonic compositions for man and other animals that is obtained from components extracted from comfrey leaves and leaves of one or more plants by refined wood vinegar. However, the Hirosaki et al. '695 patent does not have garlic, and also lacks apple cider vinegar.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 430,932 to Vickery et al. discloses a capsule. However, the Vickery et al. '932 patent does not have garlic, and has the additional deficiency of lacking apple cider vinegar.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a nutritional supplement and methods for making same that allows consumption of garlic and apple cider vinegar. The Manning et al. '853 patent, the Campagne '960 patent, the Hirosaki et al. '695 patent, and the Vickery et al. '932 patent make no provision for garlic. The Craft '086 patent, the Riley '568 patent, the Hirosaki et al. '695 patent, and the Vickery et al. '932 patent make no provision for apple cider vinegar.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved nutritional supplement and methods for making same that can be used for consumption of garlic and apple cider vinegar. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the nutritional supplement and methods for making same according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of consumption of garlic and apple cider vinegar.